Strength of Love: Series One
by LoveFriendshipSorato
Summary: NO LONGER UPDATED. This was my first story though so I can't bring myself to delete it.
1. I'm pregnant, Kari

**A/N: **A GatoPata fic with some other couples which I won't say.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own digimon.

**Chapter One-**** "I'm pregnant Kari"**

**Gatomon's POV**

I have been through much in my life. From the time I was Nyaromon I had to grow alone since my digi-egg was separated from the others. I was searching for my associate digidestined that I am supposed to find and fight side by side. Well, as Nyaromon I simply waited since I didn't have the ability to walk but as soon as I was a Salamon I began my search.

However, what I found was not the someone I had been searching for. Instead I found evil and darkness, pain and torture. I still hold the scars even though 8 years have passed since those days. I gained a lot from our battle with Myotismon even though it cost me my dear friend Wizardmon, I gained a partner I love like a sister, a great team of friends I can always rely on and not to mention the love of my life, Patamon.

Through our adventures, we became very good friends always teaming up to fight in battles as Angemon and Angewomon, he was someone I could speak to about Wizardmon and I could always count on him to make me laugh when I was down. Through this I slowly fell for my best friend, his innocent blue eyes always so hope-filled, his smile always so optimistic it made me fill up with a hope that everything will always turn for the best.

One night, we were alone talking about Kari and the others, and we shared a passionate night, the sweet kisses and caresses I felt, he was so gentle it was the best feeling of my life. And now I am carrying the result of our love. That's right, you thought right, I am pregnant. I don't know to tell my Pata kun. Kari and the Digidestined are visiting right now, but I am hoping I will get a minute with him alone so I can share this information with him.

"Gatomon? Are you okay?" I heard my best friend Kari ask me. I turned and smiled at Kari realizing I hadn't been talking much. I wondered if I should share this information with her, then decided I should after all Kari is my partner and the best sister a digi kitty could ask for.

"Kari…I don't know how to say this so I'll come straight out and say it." I said then took a breath and added "I'm pregnant." I looked to my partner's face to see her reaction, Kari's face was filled with shock for at least 3 minutes, no I didn't count but I'm guessing it was that long but then her face broke out into a smile, and before I could even blink once more she squealed happily and pulled me into a hug, she was saying something but she was speaking so fast I could barely even make out the words.

**Kari's POV**

I noticed my digi-partner Gatomon acting kind of distant even though many times I attempted to make a conversation but she gave short replies. I did hope she was all right I wanted to ask her about it, wondering if this had to do with her relationship with Patamon, those two made a cute couple, like Yolei said me and TK would but TK is so popular with girls at school that I don't stand a chance for him, and as for Davis I lost my chance with him long time ago, it's my own fault for playing with his feelings like that, but I thought he wouldn't move on so easily, even if I did like TK more, no I loved TK, Davis was more like a brother to me, the one I can always rely on. I sure hope Ken keeps him happy, he deserves it. I tried to shake away thoughts of Davis and TK and turned to Gatomon who still seemed lost in her own thoughts.

"Gatomon? Are you okay?" I asked her worriedly, my eyes held sincere concern for my best friend. She then turned and smiled at me and it seemed as if she were pondering something. However, when she did speak, my eyes seemed to widen, a dozen of questions filled my head I automatically guessed who the baby belonged to but I was trying to process the words being said to me. Then a smile broke out onto my face and I squealed hugging my digimon happily.

"Gatomon, that's great! I'm going to be an aunt, I'm so happy for you girl!" I said happily hugging her close, before reality hit me and I moved away, remembering what I wanted to ask her about.

"But Gatomon…I thought all digimon were born in Primary Village." I said curiously, maybe I didn't know about digimon as much as I thought I did, which wasn't something I really wanted to be honest, I like to think I knew a lot about them but this whole thing of digimon being fertile like humans was new to me.

"Actually, even in digimon there are fertile digimon. Most data and vaccine ones can produce. And well…I haven't told Pata yet I'm a little nervous on how to." Gatomon said blushing a little, her cheeks now looking a bright pink. I couldn't help, I began to giggle sure give Gatomon a fight against the Dark Masters anyday, but she's scared at telling her boyfriend she is pregnant, I tried to stop laughing when Gatomon gave me a look.

"Gatomon…you and Patamon love each other. A family will only add to that love. I know he'll be happy for this, you're really lucky to have him girl." I told her caressing her head gently causing her to smile slightly.

**Gatomon's POV**

I was partially relieved when Kari let go of me, since she was holding on tight then she asked about how I was able to get pregnant I explained to her about fertile digimon then blushed asking how I should tell Patamon. When she began laughing, I glared at her slightly but smiled at what she said. I was lucky to have a soulmate like Patamon he was always there for me, however I didn't know what to say but I knew Kari was right. I let my eyes travel and frowned upon seeing Veemon flirt with some female wommon and Wormmon looking sad, I knew Wormmon loved Veemon but didn't think he stood a chance, I felt bad wishing I could help my friend that's something else I need to talk to Patamon about.

"Okay, I guess you're right Kari. Think you can separate him and TK from the others for a bit? I think Pata should be the one to tell everyone else." I said and giggled as Kari smiled winking to me, silently saying that my job was done I can honestly always count on my partner, I watched as she walked over and took a deep breath. I didn't know and hoped Pata's reaction would be like I think it will.

**Please read & review!**


	2. Delivering the news

**Chapter Two- Delivering the news**

**Kari's POV**

My digimon partner, Gatomon has just told me that she is pregnant with her boyfriend Patamon's child, I had always known those two would end up together, the way they teamed up to fight in battles, the close friendship they had gained from all that, I was glad something positive came out from all that. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Gatomon said she wanted me to get TK and Patamon alone. I winked at her.

"Don't worry digi partner you can count on me." I told her then moved over towards where TK, Patamon, Ken, Wormmon, Davis and Veemon (who was still flirting with that female Wormmon) causing me to roll my eyes, honestly even Davis wasn't that bad but that might be since he is now in a solid relationship with Ken.

"TK, could you and Patamon come aside for a moment? I need to talk to the both of you." I said making my most innocent face as I looked to TK who blushed slightly, I wondered what it meant but then cleared my head of that thought, TK had plenty of fangirls of course he doesn't care that way for me especially when he can have someone much prettier and better.

"Sure Kar, I'll talk to you guys later." TK told the others before walking over with her. I smiled as Patamon leaned over kissing Gatomon softly.

**TK's POV**

I was talking with my older brother about his relationship with his girlfriend Sora who was sitting with her digimon Biyomon and chatting, I was asking him for advice on how to ask Kari out, I may have dozens of fangirls but none of them understands me like Kari does, she and I have shared so much together, I wouldn't be the person I am if it wasn't for Kari.

It all started from our first adventure when Kari fell sick yet she hadn't said anything because she didn't want to slow us down. I admired her courage to want to go on and fight despite her being so sick, it made me realize how selfless she was, despite being in pain she knew we needed her and wanted to help us out the best that she could, it made me really begin to think that I had to keep going, I am the bearer of hope after all, it was then I started to be braver, tried to help Tai and the others out whenever I could. I even told Sora to get us out of the building because I could tell Machinedramon was up to no good.

Though, the hardest thing was leaving one of my close friends Sora in order to protect Kari from that joker Piedmon, I had to admit I was scared, I had never really been in any sort of leading role but when Sora left me in charge to protect Kari, despite the fact leaving Sora was a hard decision, but I now realize if Piedmon had taken all three of us, he would have taken over both worlds, and peace would have never been restored.

It was then I had been forced into the leader role, knowing Kari's life was under my hands so I tried to figure out how to escape. Thank god for Angemon's good timing, if he hadn't digivolved me and Kari would have been toast like literally. I was, however snapped out of my thoughts as Kari came over to me and said she wanted to speak with me and Patamon. When she made her innocent face, I felt myself blush slightly, she looked so beautiful when she smiled like that, I may have dozens of fangirls but Kari is definitely something special. I followed her to where she had been with Gatomon and waited.

**Gatomon's POV**

While my partner Kari had gone over to bring TK and Patamon, I was watching Veemon flirt and Wormmon's withdrawal, I couldn't help it I felt an anger towards Veemon for being so clueless, those fangirls he had were nothing, they would not give him a sincere love like Wormmon could, I wonder if later I should talk to Pata about this, I know he cares a lot about his friends and will be willing to help them. I was snapped out of my thoughts as I saw TK, Pata and Kari coming towards me. I purred kissing Pata and losing myself for a moment, his kisses are so sweet and intoxicating that I can't help but lose myself in them.

"So what did you guys want to tell us?" I heard TK ask and smiled a little, feeling butterflies well up into my stomach, unsure of how to say this. I saw Kari give me an encouraging smile and I took a deep breath. I looked at Pata, our eyes meeting and his eyes seemed to give me the strength to speak, silently telling me that whatever it was, he'd always be by my side.

"Pata-kun…we're going to be parents." I said softly, knowing TK heard me as well.

**Patamon's POV**

I had to hide my smirk at TK asking Matt about relationship advice, I already knew why he was asking, everyone could clearly tell TK and Kari had a thing for one another well everyone except the two of them considering neither thought they were good enough for the other. I bit back an erupting laugh at Kari's innocent face and my partner's blush upon seeing it but followed TK and Kari back to my own true love, Gatomon. I kissed her softly, her lips as sweet as ever. Then, TK asked what the other two wanted to talk to us about.

Gatomon seemed to become nervous about something, I looked into her eyes trying to convey that no matter what happens, I will always support her, I love her so much sometimes I feel so blessed gaining the love of such a special wommon, she deserves so much better than what she got in her past, she is honestly one of the bravest and most loyal digi kitties I have ever met. That's when she spoke the words.

"Pata-kun…we're going to be parents." She said in a soft voice, I felt a dozen of emotions hit me all at once, happiness, shock, relief that it wasn't anything bad but most of all, happiness and a newfound hope was above all the emotions I was feeling right now. However, I was unsure of how to react for a moment, before I moved over pulling Gatomon into a loving hug.

"Gato-san this is the best news I could have ever received. I've always wanted to have a family, and I feel like the luckiest mon of both worlds to have a family with." I said sincerity in my tone as I looked into her eyes, she blushed a little making more look even more beautiful and cuter than she already was. In the background, I can hear Kari explain to TK about something to do with how digimon get pregnant but I tuned it out and just pulled Gatomon into a hug, this had to be the best day ever in my whole life. I had the most amazing wommon of both worlds and was soon to be a father.


	3. Talk to me

**Chapter Three: "Talk to me"**

**Gatomon's POV**

I lay with Patamon under a tree when TK and Kari left to give the two of us time alone. I felt like I was the most luckiest wommon ever having the love of such an amazing mon, after all I have been through I cannot believe I have reached a stage where there is no turning back, I am going to be a mother. So why I feel so nervous about it, sure I feel immensely happy that after all that has happened in the past, being alone most of my life and losing Wizardmon, breaking up with Veemon, being tortured by Myotismon, having my own family and just being amongst those I love makes it all the more worth. Pata and I lay together talking about our future, and names of our future daughter or son since neither of us know the gender of the baby. I jumped slightly when I heard a bang and looked to see Veemon and Wormmon fighting. I let out a sigh and pulled Pata to his feet.

"We better go seperate them, before Wormmon gets headbutted by Veemon and Veemon ends tied up with Wormmon's sticky net." I said with a slight giggle at the mental image that seemed to form in my head. Pata laughed but nodded in agreement, merlin I love that smile on his face, the smile that makes me forget everything, the smile that lights the stars in my eyes, gives me the hope that everything will be okay.

I walked over pulling Veemon away, while Pata did the same with Wormmon. Some talking was in order, for one Veemon was acting like a total playboy which having dated the mon previously I knew he wasnt really like that and I hate to see any of my friends in a bad situation I sure hope I can do something.

"Merlin, Vee what is going on with you? What happened to you?" I asked him gently touching his shoulder in a comforting way like a sister would with a brother.

**Patamon's POV**

I loved laying under a tree with my true love, Gatomon. Now that we are going to have a family together, I want to think of a way to propose her and get her to marry me but I dont know how, what if she is not even ready to be married to me? I wonder if I'll be good enough for her, I was lost in my thoughts when I felt her paw on mine and heard a bang. I quickly looked up and saw Veemon and Wormmon fighting, and then heard Gatomon sigh and pull Veemon away, I did the same with Wormmon, I had been worried about the little digimon for awhile now, the change in Veemon had really taken a toll on him, I wonder if he has spoken with Ken about it, I look to Ken who is in shock from what just happened, and looks as if he is unsure of how to respond. I find a corner away from where Gato took Veemon away, I hated seeing the hurt look in Wormmon's eyes and at the moment I wasnt really sure what I could do much about it.

"Please, Wormmon talk to me. I am worried for you buddy. I know Vee has changed but don't take it personally. If anyone can talk sense into him, it's you or Gatomon." I told him, unsure of what to say since Wormmon wasnt talking much then again I dont know if he is comfortable with opening up about his feelings, with his past it wouldnt be a surprise if he wasnt. It took a lot for me to get Gato kun to open up to me.

**Veemon's POV**

I don't know how things got this far. One minute I was just flirting here and there and the next minute Wormmon is yelling at me, telling me to knock it off. I don't know how a small argument turned into such a huge fight, I was about to lunge at Wormmon when I felt Gatomon grab my paw and pull me away. I sighed inwardly but let her sneaking a glance at my partner Davis who is standing there looking shell-shocked, of course he is no one has ever seen me and Wormmon fighting like that before.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Gatomon speaking.

"Merlin, Vee what is going on with you? What happened to you?" I heard Gatomon ask in her gentle voice and put a paw on my shoulder, for the first time it didnt bring any comfort it only seemed to increase my anger for everything that was happening.

"It's not my fault! Wormmon has just been acting strange and I have no idea why!" I cried throwing my hands in the air in frustration, Gatomon gave me a knowing look as if she knew something I didnt, merlin I hate it when she does something like that.

"You don't have any idea why? Think about it Vee open your eyes." She told me and I frowned, open my eyes and watched her get up and give me a hug before walking away giving me a half sad, half hope filled smile as if she was hoping I would figure out what she wasnt telling me. But my mind was blank upon what Gatomon was trying to say, I know it has something to do with Wormmon but it honestly isnt crossing my mind about what it could be, honestly why girls have to know so much about these things such as relationships and friendships is beyond me. Honestly, they should write a book on how to maintain a stable relationship and mend a broken friendship.

**Wormmon's POV**

I felt terrible for exploding at Veemon but he was making things so hard between us, everytime I see him flirting with another wommon my heart shatters into a million peices and it hurts I have never told anyone about this but it really does hurt me a lot. I'm glad Patamon pulled me away from there, sometimes I feel like the only one who can understand me the most is Patamon due to the similar experience that we both share, but I don't know if he'll understand my situation. When he speaks I look into the little hamster's eyes, they are filled with his usual sparkle of hope despite the situation sometimes I really admire both TK and Patamon for always keeping up the hope in even the worst of times.

"I don't know what came over me Patamon. But seeing Veemon flirting, it really hurt and I just got angry upon seeing him with another wommon. Even when he was dating Gatomon, I felt angry at her I felt she didnt deserve him, I dont know why this is happening to me." I said feeling rather confused at the feelings I was having I wondered what they could mean, but it was clear Veemon didnt feel the same way no matter what they meant. It confused me even more that Patamon was smiling and more so he had an understanding look in his eyes.

**Patamon's POV**

I listened closely as Wormmon spoke and felt a sense of deja vu hit me. I knew how Wormmon felt because I had felt the same way when Veemon and Gatomon were dating, of course I hadnt shouted out but I could understand why Wormmon did, it's happened to him twice after all, watching the one he loves but not being able to be near them and express that love. It had happened to the guy first with Ken when he was the Digimon Emperor and now with Veemon. I gave a small smile then leaned over hugging Wormmon gently.

"I know exactly how you feel, I felt the same way when Gatomon was dating Veemon. Wormmon, I know you might not realise this right now but I think you're in love with Veemon." I told him, he moved to protest what I said but I continued "I know you yourself don't realise it but think about it at least, both Gatomon and I are here for the two of you." I hug him gently again trying to comfort him before flying off and leaving the little green bug to gather his thoughts about the subject matter, after all the poor guy is probably confused at his newfound feelings about the mon he had considered to be his best friend for so long.


	4. Together, we stand

**Chapter Four: "Together, we stand"**

**Patamon's POV**

I saw Gatomon walk away from Veemon who looked slightly confused but definitely a lot more calmer than he had been and flew over to join her, I could tell from her expression she felt slightly sad, it seemed like she was remembering something from her past, when I landed next to her I pulled her into a hug holding her close to me and not wanting her to feel upset, this wommon meant the world to me, she was the first one in the digimon to give me some recognition, it was in our battle with VenomMyotismon, she had told us that she had a plan in mind and everyone was willing to fight, but then my heart lifted when she said that I was the only one she wanted to fight by her side, none of the other digimon had given me that much recognition before and I always felt it was because I wasn't as strong as Agumon or Gabumon but Gatomon honestly made me feel special and she still does even now.

"Are you all right, Gato-chan?" I asked her taking her paw gently in my own and looking into her beautiful eyes, I don't understand how anyone could hate them or punish her for having them, to me I could gaze into those eyes forever, I am glad Gatomon joined our team. While I am close with all the digimon, none of them shared the closeness Gatomon and I had, I could talk to her about how I felt without feeling awkward or embarrassed, our friendship began to get deeper after our first adventure when TK, Kari and the others left to return to the real world.

Of course we were all upset about our partner's sudden departure but Gatomon had been the most upset about it, at times I heard her crying that it wasn't fair that she got to spend so little time with Kari, I hated seeing her so upset so I went up and talked to her, in an attempt to comfort her and reassure her that everything would be okay and that one day she would see Kari again, the truth was I was holding onto my own hope of seeing TK again, since before we parted we made that promise that one day we would reunite and I had faith in the fact that we would. Right now, I could see she was still deep in thoughts so I caressed her back with my wings causing her to lean in close and I kissed her softly. She was the most amazing thing that ever happened to me, and I always want her to be happy and smiling no matter what happens in our upcoming future.

**Gatomon's POV**

I felt a surge of guilt within me seeing Veemon like this and because of that Wormmon is suffering as well. I feel like the fall apart me and Veemon had has lead to him becoming this way, I never wanted this though I never wanted this to destroy him, he has always been selfless so he had let me go when he knew I could no longer remain loyal to him he let me go, I felt a tear roll down my cheek, Wormmon really loves him and his loyalty is a lot stronger than mine would be, after all he stood by Ken even when he was the digimon emperor, I am loyal too to Kari to Patamon but it's a different kind of loyalty. I didn't want to betray Veemon by being with him and not having true feelings for him so we ended it.

"Are you all right Gato-chan?" I heard a voice ask causing me to snap out of my thoughts.

I was snapped out of these thoughts when I heard Patamon speak and looked up I didn't even hear him come, I was probably too lost in my own thoughts and wasn't focusing much on my surroundings which you would have thought me being Myotismon's servant for so long would teach me to be overcautious about things and the truth was that I was like that at first but becoming friends with Patamon really changed me, I felt as if I could trust again like I could act how I wanted and I wouldn't be punished for it, sure being with Kari I knew she would never hurt me but those three years when I didn't see her, Patamon taught me how to open up and showed me that I shouldn't be too scared to act myself and that he wouldn't hurt me.

When I was sad about Wizardmon, no one listened to me as a confidant as he did, he even told me about a battle he once had it was the Digidestined's first battle against Devimon and it was Pata's first time digivolving, he told me had to sacrifice himself in order to protect TK. That's just how he is, he doesn't care what he has to do as long as the ones he cares about are safe. I leaned close and purred softly when he caressed my back and returned his sweet kiss, he always knew on how to comfort me. That's what I loved about him.

"Pata-chan I feel it's my fault Veemon is like this. He's scared to put his heart on the line and the other thing he is quite clueless." I said sighing a little and Patamon kissed my forehead and held me close to him not saying anything for a moment.

**Patamon's POV**

I held Gatomon close to me and felt slightly relieved when she purred and returned my kiss it meant I made her feel better, I am so glad I am able to do that, I love her more than anything, I love the way she smiles how her eyes light up and when she cries I feel like digivolving to Angemon and hurting whoever made her cry, like that foul creature Myotismon I will never forget or forgive all he did to my friends I would have liked to personally make him pay but the kids took care of that. When she spoke, I frowned at her words and kissed her forehead holding her close and trying to think about what to say right now that would make the situation better.

"It's natural Vee is scared Gato-chan it's not easy putting your heart on the line like that, it's a big risk I should know it, it was one of the reasons I didn't come out about my feelings because I was scared. But you don't worry about it honey or put too much stress on yourself and on our baby. Everything will turn out okay, the power of love has a strange way of coming together. And if they take too long we can play matchmaker for the two of them." I told her winking as I kept her close, I was trying to be serious and comfort her but at the same time I wanted to see that amazing smile that came to her face and made her eyes twinkle when she was happy, I wanted to hear that sweet giggle that almost sounded musical.

**Gatomon's POV**

I took Patamon's words in and knew he was talking from experience, she had never meant to hurt him but she had and she was glad she had realised her feelings but wished she didn't have to hurt anyone. I couldn't help I giggled at Patamon's words about us playing matchmaker for both Veemon and Wormmon, though I knew he really meant that it's strange how Pata always knows a way of cheering me up with his hopeful attitude I love how he always hopes for the best even in the darkest of times he really honors that crest of hope.

"You sure honor that crest of yours Pata-chan I love you." I told him kissing him softly on the lips and swishing my tail to slide it down his back making him moan in pleasure I giggled and cuddled up to him, he honestly was the best thing that ever happened to me I felt so lucky.


End file.
